Las Piezas Menos Importantes del Juego
by KSB Flaming Heart
Summary: Están los grandes jugadores, los personajes protagonistas en quienes todo el mundo fija los ojos. Pero los secundarios, aquellos a los que nadie da valor, también existen. Eh aquí la historia de cincuenta personajes irrelevantes, narrada en doscientas palabras. Spoilers de todos los libros.
1. Meryn Trant: Deber

1.

Meryn Trant – Deber.

El deber de un caballero de la guardia real era hacer cuanto dijera su rey. Y Meryn Trant pertenecía a aquella hermandad juramentada. Tenía que proteger al rey, obedecer, velar por los inocentes... y castigar a Sansa Stark, si ese era el deseo de su alteza.

No disfrutaba con ello. El rostro que golpeaba con saña era atractivo y delicado, por lo que se sentía algo estúpido mancillándolo. Pero el rey niño lo ordenaba. De modo que nuevamente, mirándola de frente, con aquellos ojos azules acusadores clavándose en los suyos casi suplicantes, asestó un golpe de revés que giró la cabeza de la niña e hizo brotar cálida y roja sangre. Enredó las manos de acero en el largo pelo y volvió a abofetearle, ante la sádica mirada de su rey niño.

Al separarse de ella, no dejando traslucir ninguna expresión en su severo rostro, se dio cuenta de que tenía el guantelete manchado de sangre. Se preguntó si su honor también estaría sucio al atacar de aquella forma el cuerpo de una niña inocente. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el rojo cabello. No, definitivamente. Un caballero de la guardia real, solo sirve y obedece.


	2. Dalla: La reina

Había acariciado la curva de su vientre con manos fuertes, y le había dedicado una sonrisa extraña, leve, cómplice, llena de un dulce secretismo. Dalla sentía el miedo y la alegría mezclarse en su interior.

Debía mostrar fortaleza, tanta como su hermana Val denotaba. Tomó de la muñeca a su rey y susurró algo por la comisura de la boca. Quería echarse a reír, fundir sus labios en un beso, sus cuerpos en uno solo, pero se sentía torpe y pesada a pesar de que la barriga no le emergía todavía.

La hermosa y valiente siempre había sido Val. Ella merecía ser reina, los favores y atenciones del rey, ella lo merecía todo. entonces ¿Por qué Dalla estaba en aquella situación? ¿Por qué compartía la tienda real con aquel hombre que la había secuestrado y la desnudó con manos que eran desesperadas y gentiles al mismo tiempo?

-Eres mi reina –Musitó Mance Rayder a su lado, con una sonrisa de orgullo al enterarse de que en sus entrañas yacía su primer heredero. Y Dalla lo creyó cuando él volvió a desnudarla ansioso, inquieto y deseoso. Ella lo creyó cuando todo el pueblo libre festejó a la criatura que llevaba dentro.


	3. Brynden Tully: Deber, Honor y familia

se trataba del castillo de su hermano, la fortaleza familiar, la casa que había sido suya desde pequeño. Y aunque la relación con Hoster nunca fue la deseada, los muros le traían malos recuerdos y nunca pudo considerar Aguasdulces su hogar, debía defenderla. Era su deber como Tully. Edmure estaba prisionero de los Frey y su hermano mayor yacía tragado por el río. Tenía que permanecer firme dentro del bastión, costase lo que costase.

El Matarreyes no entendía de honor, por eso le pedía entregar su casa a quienes los habían deshonrado y traicionado. ¿Qué honor era el que predicaba aquel Ser, que echó por tierra su juramento asesinando al monarca que prometió proteger? Brynden lo sabía, ninguno. Pero él sí tenía honor, lo demostraría. Daría a los infelices que traicionaron al rey en el norte y a su señor feudal una lección al resistir.

Sin embargo, cuando Edmure su sobrino, llegó por la noche limpio pero débil, pidiéndole que rindiera el castillo por el bienestar de su hijo pequeño y por el suyo propio, supo, mirando esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su hermano, que había algo más importante que el deber y el honor. La familia.


	4. El señor de los Huesos ¿Quién?

Dolía, sí que dolía y mucho. ¿En qué momento aceptó aquella estúpida pantomima? No sabría decir si fue la mirada de su rey o el gesto amenazador de esa maldita puta roja, solo era consciente de que en un instante estaba dando su beneplácito a ello.

Y vio la sonrisa de Mance Rayder, que antes le habría insuflado valor. Salvo que ya no estaba reflejada en aquella cara de cuervo viejo y desertor que era la de su rey, sus propios labios eran los que se curvaban, el rostro del señor de los huesos lo observaba desde arriba mientras el dolor lo paralizaba. Le pareció ver un destello de culpa en aquellos ojos chiquitos y malignos.

-No, esperad, ¡misericordia! –Gritó con las lágrimas empapándole la cara en un intento porque alguien se compadeciera. Él no era un desertor, tampoco un perjuro, solo era un miembro del pueblo libre que luchó por sobrevivir en el crudo invierno que advenía. –Yo no soy... ellos...

Habían rostros que mostraban infinito dolor, una tristeza más allá de lo imaginable, pero él sabía que toda la pena iba dirigida hacia Mance, por quien había hecho este sacrificio. ¿Pero quién lloraría por Casaca de Matraca? ¿Quién?


	5. Alys Karstark: Sigorn

Alys Karstark no tenía miedo. Debía sentirse temerosa, lo sabía, pero aquella sensación no la embargaba. Miró a los ojos a Sigorn, su esposo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió a salvo.

Bastión Kar ya no era segura desde que su tío Arnolf era castellano. Había huido de su propia casa para evitar ser casada con su primo, y ahora hela aquí, desnuda en una habitación del Castillo Negro, esperando ser desvirgada por aquel desconocido que se hacía llamar Magnar de Thenn.

-Estoy algo beodo, niña –Suspiró el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos vacilantes. Alys pensó que aquello no le importaba, prefería estar en manos de cien mil borrachos a yacer en el lecho con la sangre de su sangre.

Su ama de cría le contaba historias sobre los salvajes desde que fuera una niña, y nunca se esperó que en su juventud se casaría con uno de ellos. Pero aquí estaba, dura como debía ser una Karstark, esperando que Sigorn hiciera con ella todas las crueldades descritas en los cuentos. Sin embargo, no fue así. Cuando él deshizo la trenza con infinita suavidad en sus manos, ella supo que esas leyendas supersticiosas mentían.


	6. Sigorn de Thenn: Alys

Sigorn la volvió a besar en los labios, Se apretó contra la niña dormida y se concentró para oír su acompasada respiración. Amanecía ya, pero no había logrado conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio.

Increíble, pensó. No hacía mucho había atravesado el Muro con el corazón encogido y la sed de venganza por la muerte de su padre, y ahora estaba casado con una sureña señora de un castillo inmenso de piedra ¡sí! ¡como esos de los que se hablaba en las canciones! Era dueño de aquel y de la muchacha. Y lo mejor, no tuvo ni que secuestrarla para ganársela, Jon Nieve se la dio así, como en bandeja. Aún creía que todo se trataba de un sueño. Pronto despertaría y se encontraría con el rostro severo de su progenitor. Pronto... pero ahora no. Ahora tenía abrazada a la niña que se había casado con él cerca del fuego. Qué raro.

Recordó tal como la había visto en la ceremonia, temblando de frío junto a la hoguera, con su capa negra y blanco. La mágica boda beneficiaría no solo a Thenn, si no también a Alys. ¡Pobre del imbécil que osara hacerle daño, porque él mismo los mataría!


	7. Jhogo: Ser un Khal

Jhogo era un muchachito sonriente, temerario y algunas niñas a las que había montado decían que era un semental. Eso lo enorgullecía hasta límites indecibles; tanto era su fervor que de vez en cuando soñaba con que algún día sería Khal.

Pero desde luego, aquello no era posible. Él tenía su _khaleesi, debía serle fiel no solo porque formaba parte de su Khalasar, si no también por ser sangre de su sangre. ¿Dónde se había visto que un jinete de sangre se convertía en Khal? No, Rakharo ya se lo había dicho y Aggo estaba de acuerdo, sus tres vidas estaban ligadas a la madre de dragones._

_-Deberíamos haberla entregado al Dosh Khaleen cuando tuvimos ocasión –Mascullaba Jhogo, enfurruñado, siempre que recordaba aquellos sueños de adolescente que lo acosaron un día._

_Sus dos compañeros siempre se lo discutían, pero nada podría cambiar su manera de pensar. Cada vez que miraba su cabello platino y las campanillas que adornaban su trenza, pensaba que ese destino debió ser el suyo. Pero si alguien recordaba su nombre, sería únicamente como Jhogo, la sombra de Daenerys Targaryen, y no como el domador de ciudades, el arrasador de reinos o, simplemente, solo como un Khal._


	8. Marya Seaworth: esperar

Marya había sido fiel siempre a su señor esposo, creyéralo la gente o no. Cuando se embarcaba a ver al rey Stannis lloraba lágrimas saladas, y esperaba ansiosa el regreso que le había jurado. Si avistaba una vela se ponía histérica y disponía todo en la casa, aconsejando a sus hijos con las palabras de rigor (pórtense bien, no enrabieten a su padre, intenten ser buenos...)

Cuando Dale, Allard y Matthos crecieron, tuvo que esperarlos a ellos también. Su angustia se triplicó y miraba ansiosa por la ventana, casi frenética, escrutando el mar con ansiedad. Intentaba ser buena esposa y mejor madre, pero lo más difícil de su camino como ambas cosas era aquello, esperar.

La angustia le oprimía el pecho siempre que meditaba sobre las aguas traicioneras. Una tormenta, los hijos del hierro, algún navío enemigo y qué sabía ella cuántos otros terrores más poblaban el mar. Pero siempre aguardaba, regordeta, amable y sumisa, el regreso de sus hijos y su marido. Fue así siempre, cuando era Marya la esposa del contrabandista y ahora, con el Lady antes de su nombre y las tierras que le pertenecían a la casa Seaworth. Esperar a sus seres queridos era su misión.


	9. Ilyn Payne: Matar

La cabeza del traidor se desprendió de su cuerpo con un crugido repugnante que llenó a Ilyn de adrenalina. La hoja rechinó contra el hueso y parecía como si no fuese a ceder ante la presión del filo, pero un poco más de fuerza aplicada en el brazo y, por fin, no hubo ni un tendón que uniese las dos partes. El espadón se tiñó de rojo oscuro, al igual que las escaleras del sept y una parte de su capa. Sintió una gota fresca, roja y dulce posarse en la mejilla descarnada y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, acariciándola con el dedo.

No sonreía nunca, pero siempre que arrebataba la vida a alguien se notaba esa muestra de alegría en su persona. Ilyn Payne era un hombre sencillo hasta el extremo. No iba de putas, no hacía escándalos y tampoco exigía demasiado. Lo único que llenaba su ser de dicha era mirar los ojos de un hombre cuando la vida se escapaba de ellos, ser él quien hundiera un arma en aquellos cuerpos vivos. La sangre lo obsesionaba y podía quedarse mirando largo rato como fluía a mares del cuerpo derrotado. Matar era un arte, y él se consideraba un artista.


	10. Caramanchada: Regalo

Sus ojos azules lo miraron cálidos, como siempre, y él movió la cabeza con alegría haciendo tintinear los cencerros que colgaban de su sombrero. Dio un par de saltitos y la condujo de la mano, intentando no temblar ante la espectación.

-Las sirenas dejaron un regalo en el jardín, lo sé, je, je –Canturreó con vocecita algo tímida. Shireen rió y se agarró fuerte a él para no perderlo de vista. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul que convinaba con el tono de sus ojos, y el cabello negro le ondeaba suelto por la espalda hasta la cintura infantil, preciosa, perfecta.

Cuando ella miró lo que había en el suelo del jardincillo, se le iluminó la mirada y abrazó con fuerza a su amiguito el bufón, mientras mascullaba cosas inconexas sobre lo bonito que estaba decorado y lo rico que sería su sabor si no fuera de barro. Hablaron de sirenas y cangrejos mientras jugaban a devorar el pastel, manchándose las manos de tierra. Él estaba sonriendo. Le había mentido a su amiga, por supuesto, porque en el décimo día de su nombre, quien se había levantado temprano para preparar el regalo no habían sido las sirenas, si no él mismo.


	11. Aemon Cantodeacero: Hijo de un rey

Elí era dulce y se preocupaba de su bienestar. Le curaba las heridas provocadas en la cacería, robaba porciones de los platos de los señores para alimentarlo, oía cada nueva canción que componía con una cálida sonrisa, lo trataba como una madre.

Pero Aemon Cantodeacero sabía que no era su madre, lo supo por los labios de la propia Elí. Y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, un espejo era reflejo suficiente de la verdad. No tenía el cabello oscuro ni mirada de cervatillo, tampoco las facciones parecidas a su madre adoptiva; su pelo era castaño claro, boca fina dada a sonreír, ojos pardo y manos habilidosas tanto con la espada como para el arpa.

Se emocionaba hasta las lágrimas cuando oía la historia de su madre, Dalla, la reina salvaje, y rugía de aprobación al oír las proezas de Mance Rayder, que según se contaba en el dominio, había atravesado el muro de regreso al bosque encantado robándose a una Stark a punta de espada. Aemon amaba a Elí con toda su alma, pero sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo con ella.

Porque si había algo que tenía sentido en su vida, era saberse hijo de un rey.


	12. Shireen Baratheon: Imperfecta

Miradas, susurros y risitas. Los más osados le hacían comentarios mordaces y sugerentes, pero pocos gozaban de la valentía necesaria. Más bien preferían reír por lo bajo, cuchichear con sus familiares y señalar el terrible desperfecto que marcaba su rostro.

Shireen tenía once años y aun así, se daba cuenta. Madre pretendía suavizar cada golpe con su voz fría como látigo, intentando hacerla ver bella, especial. Pero cuando miraba al espejo, su reflejo solo le devolvía una niña de ojos cálidos, con orejas prominentes, mandíbula firme y aquella espantosa, terrible...

Piedra, eso era su piel. Padre era duro, pero ella era la roca. Lo podía ver, sentir bajo el tacto de sus dedos, lograba percibir la frialdad de la carne gris y muerta. Cuando era pequeña poco y nada le importaba, pero ya estaba creciendo. Había visto la mirada de la princesa salvaje, tan hermosa con su cabellera dorada. Ella también era princesa, su padre era el rey, pero no gozaba ni siquiera de un atractivo. Nadie la llevaría a bailar ni la besaría sin sentir repugnancia.

Y aún así, siempre sonreía, dulce en su cándida inocencia, a pesar de ser imperfecta y fea, aún sabiendo que nadie la querría.


	13. Obara Arena: Lanza en lugar de lágrimas

Era una mujer adulta, pero todavía recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sucedido hacía unas pocas horas. Era un día de verano, lo sabía por la caricia del sol sobre su piel cuando abandonó aquella casa. Los ojos de su padre brillaban de orgullo y admiración contenida, mientras la mirada de mamá era opacada por las lágrimas que había despreciado. Y es que la niña no quería llanto de mujeres, ella deseaba una lanza.

-Esto es tuyo –Dijo, sonriendo con frescura. Obara recordó mirar la lanza extasiada, antes de tender la mano y cogerla. –Por esto fue que dejaste a tu madre, ¿No?

-Sí –Reconoció rápidamente, y era totalmente cierto. Si Obara Arena había dejado a su madre la prostituta había sido por la promesa implícita en los ojos de Oberyn Martell.

-La tendrás –Prometió revolviéndole el pelo con una mano que era suave y delicada. Pensó que era hermoso, con ojos oscuros que todo parecían escrutarlo. Ojos que no la volverían a ver más, ya que Oberyn había muerto en la Fortaleza Roja, combatiendo contra Gregor Clegane. Ella no lloró por su muerte, porque en vez de llanto, había optado por una lanza. Venganza era todo lo que quería.


	14. Donal Noye: Fuego

Percibía el peso de las toneladas de hielo sobre los hombros. Por un momento sintió que se asfixiaba, ahogándose entre esos litros y litros de agua congelada. Tomó aire y desenvainó la espada con las dificultades propias de un manco.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se preguntó en una fracción de segundo. A lo lejos, se lograban oír los forcejeos del gigante que empujaba la puerta para abrir una brecha por la que ellos, sus enemigos por naturaleza, el pueblo libre, irrumpirían en los Siete Reinos.

Se respondió esa pregunta en seguida. Muriendo, estaba encaminándose a paso seguro hacia su muerte. En una ocasión había oído decir que si los salvajes atravesaban el muro, ninguna hoguera brillaría, y él era herrero. El fuego era tan indispensable como el aire que respiraba para su trabajo. Mientras le quedara un aliento de vida, no permitiría que aquel gigante atravesara el muro.

-Iré yo primero, ¡mantenéos detrás de mí! –Gritó sobre su hombro para que los hermanos negros le oyeran. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, desde luego. Cuando el cuerpo de Donal Noye se encontró entre los escombros de la puerta destrozada, vieron también al gigante. Gracias a su sacrificio, ningún fuego se apagó.


	15. Selyse Florent: Felicidad

Nunca fue feliz con su señor esposo. Ni siquiera en su noche de bodas, donde aquel desconocido refunfuñón y poco afectivo tomó su doncellez con la expresión de quien toma un castillo por asalto. Su matrimonio fue solo política, una oportunidad que los Florent habían tenido para escalar más posiciones.

Cuando nació Shireen fue medianamente feliz, hasta que la soriagrís arruinó el pequeño rostro de su hija. Entonces la alegría dejó paso al desconsuelo, pues sabía que no podría darle un heredero al marido suyo de ojos azules y acusadores como heridas abiertas que solo sabía rechinar los dientes y recriminarle en silencio todos sus infortunios.

No creía que el amor existiera. Eso era una estupidez en lo que creía la gente que no se había casado con aquel témpano de hielo. Le gustaba como sonaba Reina Selyse; por ello seguía aguantando sus desaires y miradas frías. Pero, además de eso, en el matrimonio de la reina Florent no había dicha alguna.

Hasta que apareció aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Tormund Puño de Trueno, con su sonrisa y esos comentarios mordaces y pícaros, Selyse nunca se había sentido como una tímida doncella. Y entonces supo qué era la felicidad.


	16. Allard Seaworth: Arder

Todo estaba ardiendo; el agua, la madera, los remos y los hombres, era probable incluso que él ardiera también. Allard había ordenado mantenerse cerca del barco de Davos. No podía perder a la Betha Negra ni por un instante, si eso acontecía, pasarían cosas terribles...

El sudor le corría por la frente y musitó una oración a los Siete, que el mismo fuego destrozó ante sus propios ojos. ¿Sería a caso aquel mismo su destino? No, se dijo, él había protestado por la afrenta de Melisandre, no merecía morir así, los dioses eran testigo de ello.

Había oído que la muerte por fuego era la muerte más pura. Pero cuando sintió el acero de la cota de mallas derritiéndose y fundiéndose con su carne mientras la boca se le llenaba de agua, cuando la mano se le calcinó intentando mantenerse a flote, en el momento que vio a su Lady Marya, la nave que tanto le costó obtener, envuelta en un vestido de llamas, supo que no era así, y aquella certeza hizo que las lágrimas cálidas, verdes y destructivas, le chamuscaran las mejillas.

-¡Padre! –Gritó, no sabiendo si llamaba a su progenitor o a los dioses asesinados. Padre ¡Padre!


	17. Qhorin Mediamano: Gris

Las montañas escarpadas se despedían de él en silenciosos gritos. Entrecerró los ojos grises, con la compañía del viento agitándole la trenza también gris. Asimismo El cielo era gris, y todo parecía teñirse de aquel color malévolo, ambiguo, que no siendo blanco ni negro era las dos cosas a la vez.

La piedra de amolar se deslizaba trémula por el filo del espadón que había utilizado siempre, primero con la mano derecha y luego de perderla, con la izquierda. El sonido lo reconfortaba y le hacía pensar en tiempos pasados y mejores. Los dedos arrancados le picaban más que nunca, como si su cuerpo entero supiera que iba a dejar de existir. El caballo casi moribundo que poseía relinchó quedamente.

–Te has portado bien, valiente –Le dijo con voz grave y pausada, serena. Lo cierto es que la bestia, que de igual modo era gris, había obedecido fielmente a su destino. Y pronto le tocaría a él hacerlo, también.

-De buena gana –Pensó mientras despertaba a Jon Nieve. Ya le había dicho qué debía hacer. cambiar de capa, fingir ser un desertor y vigilar a Mance Rayder. Ese era su deber, como el de Qhorin, el hombre gris, era morir.


	18. Serpiente de Piedra: Caer

Trepar era su vida, lo había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón. Se aferraba a cualquier asidero con la fuerza de sus manos, pies o hasta de la lengua, Y así escalaba, cada vez más arriba, por una montaña altísima o una simple torre. Al final todo era lo mismo. Se enroscaba en torno a aquello que debía ascender, como un niño hambriento que buscase las tetas de su madre, aunque a él le gustaba más decir que en su empeño era implacable, como la serpiente de piedra que le daba su apodo.

Quizá esta vez cayera. Su hora había llegado, no le cabía duda, pero eso no lo aterraba. Solo temía resbalar, no ser fuerte, no resistir ante el frío y terror. El cuerpo recostado a su lado estaba caliente y se apegó a él para descansar. La trenza gris en que su hermano se recogía el pelo le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza. El viento le movía la capa, pero el aliento de Qhorin era acompasado, sereno. Le recordaba a esos días de verano en que disfrutaba escalando.

-No caeré –Pensó, asiéndose a aquella trenza firme cual si trozo de la montaña fuera. –Moriré, pero no caeré.


	19. Lyanna Stark: Prométemelo, Ned

La espada bajó en un arco descendente y mortífero, pero el golpe no acabó con su vida como ella había esperado. Los ojos violáceos brillaban oscuros, malignos, psicópatas, bajo el cabello blanquecino, y aquella boca que tan lindo cantara en el torneo de Harrenhal, aquellos labios que tan bonitas alabanzas le profesaron al coronarla reina del amor y la belleza, se fruncieron en una sonrisa cruel, desagradable, gélida.

-Moriré, seguramente –Habló Rhaegar Targaryen. –Pero morirás tú conmigo. ¡No serás de nadie!

La había dejado tendida en un lecho de rosas y sangre. La herida que le infligiera se había infectado, y Lyanna no tenía fuerzas para salir de la torre en que estaba confinada. Pasaron días, meses, años... no habría sabido decirlo, pero cada minuto alimentaba su odio y con cada segundo se iba poniendo más débil.

Hasta que llegó él, su hermano Eddard a rescatarla de aquella prisión fúnebre. Y entonces no estaba muriendo, se sentía más viva que nunca. Gris contra gris, los ojos de ambos hermanos se encontraron.

-Tienes que matarlo –Gimió, moribunda, en su cama de rosas invernales. –Él... Rhaegar, y todos los Targaryen, tienes que matarlos. –Su último aliento lo ocupó para suplicar –Prométemelo, Ned.


	20. Elia Martell: Rechazo

Era el hazmerreír de los Siete Reinos. ¿Qué campesino no se mofaría a caso de una princesa dorniense a quien su príncipe humilla en pleno torneo?

Desde luego, Rhaegar Targaryen había mermado su honor de Martell al coronar como reina de la belleza a Lyanna Stark, pisoteó el deber de esposo cuando la abandonó en la Fortaleza Roja, y sobre todo, ensució la gloria de sus hijos cuando secuestró a la joven. ¿Y Elia qué? ¿A qué bardo le importaba el corazón roto de una rota princesa cuando tenían a la coronada y el futuro rey platino?

Pero a fin de cuentas, eso tampoco le quitaba el sueño ya. Las manos de Gregor Clegane estaban ensangrentadas, embadurnadas de los sesos de su pequeño Aegon cuando la recorrió. Intentó gritar, pero de su garganta no salió más que un ronco gemido cuando aquella mole de puro músculo y brutalidad la abrió de piernas para penetrarla.

Y el pensamiento más acuciante en su mente, lo único que le martilleaba en el cerebro no era ni Rhaegar, ni Lyanna Stark su sustituta, ni siquiera en su rechazo. Pensó en Oberyn, en su cariño de hermano, en esos ojos oscuros... en él, su hermano.


	21. Oberyn Martell: Hermana

Se habría echado a llorar de buena gana, pero las lágrimas no le salían de los ojos. Sin embargo la pena estaba allí, persistente y pegadiza como el abrazo de Elia que no volvería a sentir sobre los hombros.

-No, no, no, ¡Elia no!

No quedaba piel sobre aquellos huesos rígidos que habían hecho llegar a Dorne, mas Oberyn no necesitaba ver cada arañazo y contusión para saber qué había pasado. No lo debió haber permitido. Para empezar, no tendría que haber dejado que aquel príncipe de mierda se casara con ella y se la llevara a Desembarco del Rey. Elia era suya, quisiéralo la gente o no. Dormían juntos, reían, lloraron...

Pero ahora no estaba con él para acompañarlo en su dolor. Y cuánto, ¡cuánto estaba sufriendo por ella! No lo demostraba, pero el pinchazo de la culpa seguía allí. todo el mundo sabía que Rhaegar no amaba a su hermana, que en su lugar había secuestrado y violado a una mujer norteña. Y Oberyn no hizo nada para remediarlo. Todos sabían que Tywin marchaba a la Fortaleza Roja. Y nuevamente, él no había actuado.

Pero ahora actuaría. Era demasiado tarde, sí, pero vengaría la muerte de su Elia.


	22. Trystane martell: Myrcella

Estaba extendida sobre la cama, el cuerpo que se adivinaba bajo las mantas era pequeño y frágil, infantil. Los mechones de cabello dorado caían sobre la almohada, perfectos, delicados como lo era toda ella. Al quitarse las vendas que la cubrían, el muchacho vio la terrible herida que le había infligido el deseo de su hermana por la guerra.

-Maldita seas, Arianne –Pensó, sombrío. Se puso tan rojo como la grana, de rabia o vergüenza, no podría precisarlo. Myrcella sonrió nerviosa y Trys carraspeó para quitarse la incomodidad del cuerpo. A decir verdad, cuando uno se acostumbraba a la brutal herida de la mejilla, lo de la oreja parecía casi insignificante. El principito se caracterizaba por tener la serenidad y fortaleza de su padre y hermano, y de ella se revistió, como si una coraza fuera. Se enfrentó a aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban, anhelantes, casi esperando un rechazo.

Pensó en decirle algo inteligente a su eterna compañera de Sitrang, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se inclinó hacia ella con una mirada confusa en sus ojos sombríos, y la besó con suavidad, fue a penas un roce, digno de los niños que eran. El primero de muchos, seguro.


	23. Myrcella Baratheon: Trystane

Los labios de Trystane estaban húmedos, pero su caricia fue grata. Myrcella sintió como el rostro se le encendía hasta teñírsele de rojo.

-Trys –Dijo con voz exánime. -¿Por qué...?

-No sé –él se encogió de hombros, tan rojo como ella. Tenía tres años más, una piel aceitunada y el cabello oscuro de los dornienses, y si bien no era muy atractivo a Myrcella le caía bien. Sería su esposo en cuanto floreciera, eso ya lo había asumido, pero hasta ahora nunca habían hablado de amor. Jugaban sitrang, visitaban lugares interesantes de la capital y montaban a caballo juntos. Jamás la había besado.

¿Y… ¿te gustó?

-Estuvo bien. –Trys alzó la ceja izquierda, como siempre hacía cuando algo le divertía. –Me gustó... es como una partida de sitrang, pero con mariposas en el estómago.

-¡Ya te daré yo mariposas! –Myrcella se alzó para darle un golpecito en la cabeza, pero un espasmo de dolor la hizo gemir. Trystane la volvió a mirar con esos ojos sombríos que le gustaban tanto y la empujó con suavidad hacia la cama. Después, la besó, igual de torpe y rápido que la primera vez.

-Mejor que el sitrang –Dijo Trys cuando se separaron, riendo.


	24. Elmar Frey: Princesa

Cuando Lord Walder Frey le había comunicado que se casaría con una princesa, Elmar se llenó de dicha. Su señor padre tenía muchos hijos, él era uno de los menores y sin embargo, lo habían considerado.

Era el escudero de Lord Bolton, un honor también enorme. Cuando el señor no lo requería, a menudo soñaba con su princesa. Había visto al rey en el norte y a su madre en una ocasión, así que se la imaginaba tal cual. Piel clara, cabello rojizo y apariencia de dama. Sería hermosa, eso era evidente ¿cómo podía ser de otra forma? Era una princesa. Las princesas siempre son bonitas.

Por eso cuando su hermano le dijo que los habían deshonrado, lloró con tanta angustia en su alma. No habría princesa para uno de los hijos menores de Lord Walder, su nombre no se escribiría en las canciones, lo habían dejado sin ese sueño tan hermoso.

Y para colmo, apareció la tonta de Nan para preguntarle qué le pasaba y contarle que sus hermanos habían muerto. ¿A quién le importaban los hermanos de una criada con cara de caballo? Ojalá hubiera tenido frente suyo a su princesa, y haberla mirado aunque sea una vez.


	25. Podrick Payne: Escudero

Podrick sabía que era culpable. Tenía cara de atolondrado, eso no lo iba a negar, pero no era estúpido como tanto creía la gente.

Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que Tyrion había acabado con la vida de Joffrey y la de Lord Tywin. Incluso alguien como él, que parecía estar la mitad del tiempo en las nubes. Sabía que era un asesino, que había luchado en batallas y tenía un cerebro prodigioso, pero eso no le daba derecho a abandonarlo. Dioses, era su escudero. Habían luchado juntos en la batalla del Aguasnegras, Pod lo había salvado de aquel caballero blanco. ¿Por qué lo dejaba solo ahora? ¿Pensaba que no le sería fiel por lo que había hecho?

Paseó la mirada por la habitación, angustiado. No debía estar allí, tampoco quería. su lugar estaba junto a aquel enano de mal genio y lengua vivaz. ¿Quién lo ayudaría a montar si incluso Ser Bronn lo había abandonado? ¿Quién le acomodaría la ropa sobre la cama y le pondría la armadura? Definitivamente, no podía seguir allí.

Probablemente su señor se había olvidado de él, razonó. Era tan silencioso que ese descuido era posible. ¿Y si le pasaba algo malo? ¡Tenía que buscarlo!


	26. Escudo Incondicional: Cachorro

El cachorrito le lamió la mejilla con su lengua suavecita y caliente. Soltó un sonido que podría interpretarse como risa y sollozo al mismo tiempo mientras miraba a los ojos del canino, leales, fieles e incondicionales. Le acarició tras las orejas como sabía que le gustaba y descendió para posar los dedos en torno al cuello delgado y mullido.

Le había puesto como nombre Escudo Incondicional. Era una motita blanca nieve, con ojillos oscuros y naricita suspicaz que todo lo olía. Se lo habían dado hacía cosa de un año, cuando el cuchillo curvo besó su entrepierna y arrancó lo que había. Él lo recordaba.

Miró a quien lo había acompañado durante todo ese año, sintiendo todavía la salivilla del lametón fresca en la mejilla afeitada. Quería llorar, sí, llorar sin descanso. Pero en cambio, aferró el cuello del animal con fuerza, hincándole los dedos con saña. Las patas de Escudo Incondicional golpetearon el suelo en un ritmo mortal y comenzó a lanzarle dentelladas, furioso y desesperado,pero él solo sabía que debía apretar, apretar...

Y de pronto todo terminó. Sus dedos sólo aferraban un cadáver blanco, y en lugar de ser un novato ahora se podría considerar un verdadero inmaculado.


	27. Ser Gregor Clegane: Pertenencia

El olor a carne chamuscada llenó sus fosas nasales como la caricia de una amante bajo el jubón. Disfrutó de los gritos agónicos que profería aquel hombre, y sonrió mientras hacía una fuerte presión con sus manos en el rostro del desgraciado, pegándolo a la chimenea, cada vez más, más y más, hasta que se oyó un crugido repugnante.

Eso le hizo recordar un momento de su infancia. Había transcurrido hacía demasiado tiempo, once años como mínimo, pero la escena se le parecía muchísimo. Entonces no era tan grande, aunque casi igual de fuerte. El hombre al que sujetaba no era más que un niño, un muchachito de ojos grises y dulce sonrisa ausente, melancólica. Sonrió al recordar sus estúpidos gemidos de niño y como le imploraba que lo dejara, "déjame, Gregor, por favor, no volveré a hacerlo, era tu caballero, por favor, por favor".

La misma rabia implacable que sintiera en aquel instante tan remoto a sus cortos once años, lo recorrió ahora. ese imbécil que tenía entre sus brazos no le había robado un simple caballero de madera, si no una de sus putas. Y nadie, nadie se metía con lo que era suyo sin sufrir las consecuencias.


	28. El Cosquillas: Preguntas

La tortura era su goce singular, los gritos de sus víctimas más deliciosos que un orgasmo, el éxtasis frenético que la sangre le provocaba tenía algo de sádico que nadie podía negar. ¿Su nombre? Sabía que tenía uno, pero se lo había puesto la perra de su madre y no quería recordarlo. En cambio se referían a él como El Cosquillas. Así lo llamaba todo el mundo y así le gustaba que le dijeran.

-¿Dónde está escondido el oro de la aldea? ¿Plata, piedras preciosas? ¿Dónde está Lord Beric Dondarrion? –Las preguntas eran siempre las mismas, echas en aquel tono imperioso, brusco, digno de todo un soldado. Le encantaba ver el miedo de sus víctimas, los ojos desorbitados y sus bocas suplicando piedad. Por eso nunca les arrancaba la lengua a sus prisioneros. Si amaba algo en el mundo, era escuchar sus gemidos, le aceleraban la sangre más que una mujer, más incluso que las batallas.

Pero ahora era todo distinto. El dolor no era de sus víctimas, si no suyo, totalmente suyo. El puñal de la criaja a quien a penas conocía se le incrustó una y otra vez en la espalda. El sabor de la vilis le llenó la boca, las fuerzas le flaquearon, y solo pedía a quien fuera que parase de doler. Pero eso no le fue concedido. Lo único que oía a lo lejos, fue una voz chillona de niñita, pronunciando sus frases, sus enunciados, sus preguntas.


	29. Mandon Moore: Hielo

-¿Lo haréis entonces, mi valeroso Ser Mandon? –Preguntó con un tono suave como la seda su reina dorada. Volvió a asentir, seco. Ella se le acercó y le acarició una mejilla con cauta sensualidad, y el caballero le tomó la mano con dedos de hierro, escrutándola con aquellos ojos muertos suyos que tanto miedo daban.

-Alteza. –Se inclinó, cortante como un iceberg, dando así la confesión por terminada. La mejilla pálida, sin sangre, cosquilleó cuando los dedos de Cersei se apartaron de la piel. Mandon Moore la soltó con brusquedad.

No había más que hablar. La batalla estaba próxima, se olía en el aire de la capital y él debía cumplir con la misión que la reina le encomendara. En cierta ocasión, Ser Barristan dijo que Mandon no tenía más amigo que su espada, ni otra vida si no el servicio. Desde luego, no fue una alabanza, pero a Ser Moore, el poco aclamado en los torneos, el caballero proveniente del valle por quien nadie sentía aprecio, no le importaba, tenía la dureza del hielo.

-Me encargaré de que no regrese –Pensó, mientras descendía las escaleras, rígido envuelto en su capa tan blanca como la nieve. –Tyrion Lannister no sobrevivirá.


	30. Jalabhar Xho: Mendigo

Llevaba colgada de los hombros una hermosa capa de plumas que envidiaría cualquier pavo real, y gozaba de un asiento de honor en los banquetes. La gente lo miraba al pasar, tan llamativa como era su piel de ónice y sus bucles azabache. Solían hablarle con respeto y simpatía, alguno tendía a interesarse por las costumbres de su pueblo, allá en las Islas del Verano, el sitio que le pertenecía por derecho de cuna.

Pero sabía que era un mendigo en aquella corte Ponienti donde su presencia era tan fuera de lugar como las gachas en las costillas de jabalí. Lo veía en los ojos de la altiva reina dorada, presentía la negativa en la sonrisa del rey Robert. ¿Por qué no le negaban su ayuda de una vez? Era algo que nunca sabría, pero era consciente de que le dirían que no tarde o temprano. Aquel "más adelante, mi príncipe", siempre postergando, siempre, lo ponía tan nervioso y enfermo que de vez en cuando se encerraba en su habitación y prefería no salir, a fin de que no vieran su dolor.

Sin embargo, seguiría suplicando ayuda. Podían llamarlo mendigo, sí, pero jamás diría nadie que Jalabhar Xho se rindió.


	31. Jorah Mormont: Hogar

Casa. Era la única palabra que importaba en ese pergamino de trazos finos. Al leer aquello, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era su bosquecillo de robles, el árbol corazón llorando sangre, la sal impregnando el aire y la dulce caricia del mar.

Su isla, aquel asentamiento familiar que perdió por amor. Por la locura ciega de la lujuria, por estupidez sin dudas. No importaban las razones. El asunto es que todo lo perdió y ahora estaba a punto de recuperarlo.

Solo tenía que servir de pajarito para un eunuco. Vigilar los pasos de los dos últimos Targaryen, informar de todo lo que aconteciera con esos jóvenes. Haciendo eso, tenía el pasaje comprado a casa. Oh, ya podía ver el gravado en la puerta representando a una mujer con un hacha de batalla en una mano y un niño en la otra, lograba percibir la suavidad mullida del colchón de plumas de su habitación sin siquiera estar acostado en él todavía. ¡Y cuánto añoraba a su padre!

Únicamente tenía que aceptar, y podría coger su casa con las puntas de las manos. Se hallaba lejos, y... Lynesse, su chica, su mujer. Los Otros se la lleven, aceptaría.


	32. Val: Suplicar

Val se puso una mano sobre el pecho. Le dolía la cabeza y el alma al pensar en todo cuanto habían perdido. Unas noches atrás había sido la hermana de Dalla, cuñada de Mance Rayder, una fiera dispuesta a ensartar enemigos con la punta de su lanza. ¿Qué era ahora? una mendiga, casi una arrodillada sureña que debe suplicar piedad a los cuervos. Escupió en el suelo.

-Si tan solo pudiera verlo –Musitó ante la mirada gélida del cuervo Jon Nieve. –Solo quiero verlo una última vez...

El cuervo había asentido, brusco, sin compasión, exentos sus gestos de misericordia. Cuando llegó hasta él, uno de los únicos familiares que le quedaban vivos luego de la defunción de Dalla, sintió todas sus fuerzas flaquear. Quería llorar, aferrarse a él, volver a suplicar por su vida como había hecho en tantas ocasiones anteriores.

No suplicó esta vez, tampoco lloró ni dijo nada. Se acercó a Mance, que sonreía tristemente con esos ojos pardo que tanto había amado, y lo besó suavemente en los labios resecos, acariciando con la mano aquella mejilla afiebrada. Cuando se separó, sintió los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, y él la miraba con sorpresa, a caso con diversión en aquella sonrisa incrédula.

-Ay, Mance, ¿Por qué elegiste a Dalla y no a mí?


	33. Viserys Targaryen: Corona

Quería una corona. Pero no eran sueños de infancia, no era el deseo de todo mendigo. La corona era suya por derecho de cuna, era el último dragón y por ello debía ceñirle la cabeza y aposentarse sobre su cabello platino. Y qué orgulloso estaría su hermano Rhaegar, tan valiente y justo, qué sonriente se vería su madre, cuando al fin pudiera recuperarla ¡qué felices estarían los espíritus de sus antepasados!

Pero la vida misma estaba en su ccontra, y por momentos esa monstruosa silla de hierro parecía esconderse, ocultarse en la oscuridad, querer pincharle con aquellos tentáculos que tan bien recordaba. ¿Qué haces aquí, mendigo? Parecía gritarle su propia corona, asfixiándole y fundiéndole la cabeza con su peso demoníaco. ¿Por qué me pretendes, rey de la nada?

Era entonces, con esa atronadora voz resonando en su cabeza y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas, cuando despertaba, febril y ansioso, en busca de un trono que le rehuía y una corona que parecía jamás ser suya. Y su alma se llenaba de congoja, angustia y pesar. Todo lo había vendido y todo lo vendería por ella... ¿pero qué más le quedaba?

Nada. Pues él, Viserys Targaryen, era el rey de la nada.


	34. Rickard Karstark: Venganza

Miró los cadáveres tendidos a sus pies como si no supiera qué eran. Eddard todavía tenía la espada del Matarreyes incrustada, unos ojos muy abiertos que miraban sin ver hacia su padre. Esa cara era la que más tenía presente. El dolor haría imposible olvidar sus rasgos contorsionados, la sangre oscura manando de las heridas y el hecho de que no pudiese hacer nada para devolverlo a la vida.

¿Cómo volvería a Bastión Kar ahora? ¿Con qué cara se presentaría en su fortaleza? ¿Quién reiría y bromearía para llenar de risas los pasillos desiertos? Su corazón se le destrozaba en mil pedazos al pensar en aquello. Visualizó el rostro de Alys plagado de lágrimas por la muerte de sus hermanos y el sabor de la vilis le afloró a la garganta.

Cuando Catelyn Stark dejó escapar al Matarreyes, sintió tal rabia que de buena gana le habría clavado una espada al mocoso que se hacía llamar Rey en el Norte para demostrarle qué se siente. Aquella mujer no había arrebatado tan solo un rehén excelente, si no también su venganza. ¿Cómo encontrarían paz los espíritus de sus hijos?

Supo cómo cuando vio a los dos muchachos cautivos. Sangre por sangre.


	35. Tion Frey: Valiente

-Se oyen ruidos, Willem, despierta –Intentó decirle, pero tenía la lengua trabada y la voz enronquecida. En la habitación hacía frío, y desde lejos podía sentir la humedad de la lluvia mojando la fortaleza en la que estaba prisionero.

El sonido se intensificó. Oyó también un gemido de agonía. El corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando la puerta se abrió por fin y no fueron los guardias de Aguasdulces los que entraron a su reducida habitación, si no unos norteños con pieles sobre los hombros y tupidas barbas. tuvo el impulso desesperado de cubrirse con las mantas, fingir que no estaba allí, no, no estaba allí, pero Tion Frey era valiente.

-Willem, Willem...

Iba a sacudir a su primo por el hombro para que despertara, el muy rubio idiota de sueño pesado, pero la espada de aquel anciano barbudo con los ojos sedientos de sangre, le rebanó la garganta. La sangre de Will salpicó su cara, regándose por todas partes...

Sintió el agarre de sus duros dedos en el castaño pelo, el beso de la espada casi rozando su piel y gimió, debatiéndose contra él. Había matado a su primo, pero a él no lo tocaría, Tion lucharía.


	36. El Rey de la Noche: Hermosa

La luz de la luna bañaba su hermosa figura con un destello platino, celestial. Una salvaje, pensó, pero una mujer del pueblo libre no sería nunca tan pálida, ni tan bella. El Muro resplandecía blanco bajo las estrellas, y solo la lindeza de aquella mujer lo igualaba en esplendor.

El comandante de la Guardia de la Noche corrió. No le temía a ningún terror, conocido o por conocer. Era fiero con la espada, mejor aún con la lanza, y se ceñía al cinto una daga de cristal. La quería. deseaba a aquella mujer de belleza singular y cabellera del color de la sangre recién caída. Ella huía también con agilidad, y entre los pliegues de sus vaporosos atavíos atisbó él una espada azul de puro blanca, del mismo color que sus ojos.

Cuando la alcanzó por fin, resoplando por el esfuerzo de la corrida, ella sacó su espada con un movimiento grácil, desafiante, y de sus labios blanquecinos escapó un chillido estruendoso, la lengua del frío y del invierno.

-Espera –él la miró con deseo transcrito en las pupilas. –No quiero hacerte daño. Tú... eres hermosa.

Extendió una mano para tocarle la mejilla. La extraña mujer bajó el arma y lo atrajo hacia sí con brazos gélidos como el Muro que protegía. ¿Qué importaban los juramentos si se comparaban a una mujer?


	37. Mance Rayder: Más que una capa

-Es solo una capa, Mance.

-Es más que eso. Qhorin, tú... no lo entiendes.

-Sí que entiendo. Entiendo que eres un idiota. –Escupió. –y encima, perjuro.

Pero no lo entendía. Él nunca lo iba a entender aunque a veces se las diera de listo y le gustara aparentar valor en las exploraciones. Reflexionó Mance, sentado bajo un árbol, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con su amigo. El frío le congelaba la barba castaña y le despejaba los sentimientos que creía tan poderosos. Su honor como hombre de la guardia. Su deber como explorador. Sus hermanos. Qhorin. Qhorin. Qhorin.

Había algo que a sus ojos valía más que todo eso junto (sí, más que Qhorin, incluso, vamos, por eso has huido, desertor). Eso era su libertad. Él había nacido libre, el vientre de una salvaje fue su casa y precisamente una mujer del pueblo libre le hizo entenderlo, recordar aquello que todos habían olvidado.

Mance Rayder había nacido con la miel en los labios y la maestría en los dedos. Había nacido para engatusar a una hermosa mujer y llevársela a la cama mientras entonaba "La rosa Invernal" o todas esas canciones de salvajes que tanto le gustaban.

Por eso, lo que llevaba colgado de los hombros, era más que una capa. Representaba su libertad.


	38. Craster: Esposas

Quizá no tuviera mucho valor, tampoco una casa grande o montones de riquezas, pero lo que más tenía eran esposas. Chicas esveltas y muchachas gordezuelas, de hermosas voces y aficionadas a la limpieza; variedad para elegir entre sus diecinueve mujeres, tan jóvenes que daba miedo siquiera tocarlas o ancianas como él.

Craster creía que si deseabas a una mujer, simplemente había que tomarla como esposa. ¿Qué sacabas consumando adulterio o infidelidades? Solo engendrabas bastardos, seres indeseables. Él era demasiado honrado para cometer tales vilezas, por ello se paraba ante un árbol corazón con cada muchachita recién florecida que había salido de la entrepierna de sus anteriores esposas. Eran chiquillas bonitas, pálidas, temblorosas, con la exquisitez tallada en sus finos rostros.

Mance Rayder decía ser libre porque llevaba una asquerosa capa negra y roja colgada a la espalda, sin embargo Craster era la verdadera libertad. Hacía lo que quería, y sobre todo, tomaba como mujer a quien deseaba, incluso a sus hijas. ¿Qué secuestro ni qué nada? ¡Ja! A él no le iban esas costumbres anticuadas, escupía sobre ellas. No debía enfrentarse a la ira de ninguna familia ofendida. Las engendraba, esperaba unos cuantos años... y se casaba. Fin del asunto.


	39. Manosfrías: Muerte

La muerte se respiraba en aquel lugar. Él la sentía, la olía, la saboreaba, él era la muerte y sus ojos hielo y sombras.

Los graznidos de sus cuervos lo acompañaban, murmurándole al oído en la lengua extraña de los asesinos. Él acariciaba algunos, dormía con otros y conversaba con algunos tantos, sintiéndose como el espíritu del bosque encantado, la presencia fantasmagórica de la nieve. No tenía aliento que flotara frente a su rostro, tampoco deseos de comer ni dormir. Solo un gran alce que trasladaba su peso, tan sereno como el gemido de una mujer.

-Y el chico.

Su fiera lo aborrecía. Sus amigos tampoco le tenían confianza, sentía la mirada recelosa de aquel hombre verde, el que poseía la vista mágica. Pero el muchacho pelirrojo tenía unos ojos brillantes que poseían la curiosidad que a los demás les faltaba. Qué daría por encontrar el calor en su cuerpecito de niño, un calor ya olvidado, uno que dejó de sentir cuando... cuando...

-Querías verme. –Su voz sonaba amortiguada por la fina tela que le cubría el rostro. Sin esperar respuesta, fijando los ojos en Bran Stark, le dio un tirón a aquella bufanda negra, tan negra como sus vestiduras y aquellas manos hechas de roca y frío. El muchacho abrió la boca cuando lo vio, totalmente sorprendido, y dejó escapar solo una palabra.

-¿Tío?


	40. Paul el Pequeño: Cuervo

-Cazar, cazar –Repitió el cuervo, como un eco de la voz del Lord Comandante.

Miró nuevamente al pájaro con los ojillos relampagueantes de codicia. A Paul le gustaba mucho esa avecilla vivaracha que hablaba y miraba a todos por sobre el hombro de los humanos. Él estaba decidido a tenerlo, acariciarle las plumitas y darle cobijo contra el frío del muro. Porque si algo había descubierto en ese lugar inóspito al que había llegado, era que hacía demasiado frío. Le habían dicho que estaría cómodo allí... ¿A caso le habrían mentido?

El Muro resplandecía blanco, colosal, ominoso sobre su cabeza. La barba castaña se le comenzó a congelar mientras su mirada se perdía allí, en aquella inmensidad. El hielo abarcaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y maravillado, descubrió que todo parecía de una absurda belleza.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día, Paul. –Habló la voz del Comandante, dándole una palmada. Él le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, simpática y agradable.

-Paul, Paul –Graznó el cuervo, reboloteando hasta la cabeza del hombretón para mordisquearle un mechón de cabello. Él sintió una alegría sin límites.

-Yo quiero un pájaro como ese –Le confió a Mormont en un susurro. Haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo.


	41. Bannen: Frío

Se había cansado de pedir misericordia, a quien pudiera oírlo. Le parecía que estaba solo, aunque a lo lejos oía voces como susurros. Tenía fiebre, de eso era consciente; por lo demás, no podría precisar dónde estaba ni quiénes lo rodeaban. Un caldillo corría por su barbilla cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca para tragarlo. Moría de hambre, necesitaba comer, pero era tan, tan difícil...

-Tengo frío –Dijo Bannen. –Por favor. Tengo mucho frío.

A penas sentía el dolor del muñón en que se había convertido su pie, después de que alguien se lo arrancara. había olvidado el dulce calor que uno podía encontrar en las hogueras, entre los muslos de una mujer o en los brazos de una madre. Puerto Blanco, el lugar de donde había venido, era un hervidero de calor, pero allí... en ese lugar alejado de la mano de los dioses, era tanto el sufrimiento...

-Por favor –Suplicó Bannen, tendido en el suelo del torreón de Craster. Una cara redonda como la luna se cernió sobre su campo visual y oía las palabras de aquel que lo alimentaba. Pero no sabía qué estaba diciendo.

-Sí –Dijo la voz serena y triste de un hombrecillo menudo. Lo conocía, pero había olvidado su nombre. –Entrarás en calor, Bannen.

-Maldito sea Craster –Escupió otro hombre que conocía, que había explorado junto a él. ¿Quién era? No importaba, solo valía su mal estar.

-Tengo frío –Gimió, por última vez, antes de perder toda fuerza en sus labios blancuzcos. Pero el hombrecillo tenía razón. Cuando Bannen se estremeció por última vez, aquella sensación gélida ya no estaba.


	42. BedwyckGigante: Recordar a un hermano

Había gemido por última vez aquella palabra espantosa antes de morir. Gigante podía sentirla todavía flotando en el aire con su tétrico hielo pesando sobre los presentes, tan gélida como el gran muro que debían defender.

-Ya está –Dijo tristemente. Bannen tenía la pechera manchada con la sopa que no pudo tragar, los ojos marrones que miraban sin ver hacia el cielo. Bedwyck se los cerró suavemente, con una mano que era delicada en el rostro todavía febril.

-Maldito Craster –Refunfuñó el Daga, que permanecía a su lado, aunque él sabía que blasfemaba más por la ausencia de comida que por el hermano caído. No importaba de todos modos.

Las mantas con las que envolvió a Bannen hasta la cabeza eran pesadas, negras como la noche. Pensó en Sam, que tan atentamente lo había estado cuidando y alimentando. Pensó en sí mismo, en el extraño vacío que sentía en el pequeño estómago.

Por eso mismo, cuando comenzó a arder el cadáver en la hoguera, fue Gigante quien dijo que Bannen provenía de Puerto Blanco cuando el viejo Oso lo preguntó. Habría dicho también cuál era su cerbeza favorita y cómo le gustaban las gachas, y también aquel chiste que le contaba siempre y le hacía lagrimear de risa. Porque así se recuerda a un amigo. Así se recuerda a un hermano.


	43. Styr de Thenn: Disciplina

Que le dieran por culo a la libertad de Mance Rayder y los demás jefes, que por desear ser amigos de sus compañeros de armas soportaban insultos y bromas pesadas de sus subordinados. Styr, Magnar de la lejana y fría tierra de Thenn, guerrero incansable y líder como ninguno, creía fielmente que la disciplina era lo único que haría moverse a un ejército de manera mortífera.

El desorejado señor aparecía en escena, con las armas en la mano y los ojos grises envueltos en sombras, y todos debían tomar posiciones sin que él tuviera que gastar una palabra. Soldados y mujeres del acero por igual, no había quién se atreviera siquiera a desafiarlo.

El Castillo Negro estaba casi en sus manos. Styr olfateó el aire con calma. Olía a victoria. Sus filas se movían rápidas como una serpiente, en la formación que habían dispuesto. Thenn ocuparía aquel asentamiento, gustásele a los demás o no. Lo habían ganado a golpe de lanza y hacha, pero sobre todo, por el arte de su disciplina.

Levantó su gran lanza de arciano blanquecino y ladró unas palabras en la antigua lengua. Todos le obedecieron, y eso supuso la muerte de su pueblo. Agonizante, atrapado bajo la escalera ardiendo, Styr supo que a veces, la disciplina era mortal.


	44. Genna Lannister: Matrimonio

Genna pensó en su señor esposo con repugnancia abierta en los ojos verdosos. No estaba para nada contenta con el enlace y eso se lograba ver en su rostro pícaro de doncella. Apretó levemente la mandíbula, conteniendo la respiración para no soltar un grito furioso.

No deseaba un valiente caballero bajo sus sábanas, pero tampoco quería casarse con Emmon Frey. Por un momento envidió a sus hermanos mayores, tan suertudos todos ellos. Tywin, que heredaría el asentamiento familiar, Kevan, tan silencioso y sonriente, Stafford, todos podrían elegir una esposa de noble cuna con la que contraer nupcias. Y ella en cambio sería entregada como una yegua al primer imbécil que se le viniera en mente a su padre.

Había florecido hacía dos noches. Genna, tan regordeta e inquieta, pícara en sus doce días del nombre, supo qué significaba la sangre que manchaba su ropa interior aun antes de que se lo explicaran. No simbolizaba el paso de niña a mujer para ella, solo quería decir que ya estaba lista para aparearse con aquel Frey.

Se miró en el espejo. El cabello rubio y lacio le caía hasta los pechos, los ojos le brillaban, pero nunca se había sentido más niña.


	45. Hyle Hunt: Palabra

Ser Hyle tenía el pelo castaño y rebelde y una risa hermosa, cantarina, jovial. Eso lo sabía todo el que lo conociera, quien junto a él en sus ojos avellana se perdiera.

Pero ahora no se estaba riendo, ni mucho menos. Tenía un peso enorme en el estómago y estaba seguro de que no era por la comida que hubiese ingerido. Miró a los ojos a esos bandidos, sus captores, y maldijo en voz alta mientras la cuerda le ceñía el cuello y tornaba negro su rostro bulgar.

¿Oh, por qué? Se preguntó. No era mal caballero... es decir, era mejor que muchos y peor que algunos tantos. Había defendido a las mujeres, también obedeció a su señor, y sin embargo estaba allí, por el único crimen de haber peleado por quien Lord Tarly juró conveniente.

Irónicamente, mientras se balanceaba guindado de un árbol, lo único que a la mente le venía era lo que hizo con Brienne de Tarth. Lo que fuese un juego entre amigos, se tornó en una competencia. ¿Quién se quedaría con la virginidad tan preciada de Brienne la azul?

-Perdonadme, Brienne –Dijo Hyle Hunt con la voz estrangulada por la cuerda de cáñamo. –No debí haber jugado con vos. Ese día. Y...

Entonces, para su genuina sorpresa, la corpulenta mujer gritó una palabra. Y de un momento a otro, estaban salvados.


	46. Ramsay Bolton: Juguetes

Podría desollarlo lentamente, besar con la hoja de su acero la piel pálida del prisionero, cortar lo que hubiera entre sus piernas y deshacerse de cada partecita del cuerpo de quien estaba en sus manos; pero la lengua, jamás la cortaba. ¿Qué gracia tendría jugar con alguien que no podía gritar? Ninguna, claro que no.

Se divertía con los juegos de caza, donde no eran precisamente alces o ciervos los que abatía con sus partidas innumerables. La adrenalina que lo recorría en esos momentos era bestial, descomunal. Sus chicas rastreaban, el cuerno sonaba, y la muchacha que oculta en el bosque se encontraba, fuese de alta alcurnia o una simple campesina (no importaba), se ponía a temblar. Los árboles, la tierra, el agua, contenían el aliento en esos minutos, y entonces el cazador se lanzaba, con el acero de desollar en mano y los ojos fríos brillantes, en busca de la satisfacción.

Él era diferente.

A su Hediondo no había necesitado cazarlo, ni siquiera correr tras él. Lo ganó en una guerra que ya estaba librada a su favor, y desde entonces era suyo. Oh, tan suyo...

-Por favor –Suplicó el prisionero, con los ojos marrones envueltos en terror. –Por favor. Por favor, mi señor.

Ramsay Bolton (no Nieve, eso jamás, nunca) dedicó una sonrisa cruel, diabólica. Sus labios gruesos como gusanos dejaron entrever dos hileras de dientes blanquísimos, y se regodeó con el estremecimiento del jovencito pálido y menudo tendido en la paja.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con voz cálida como un beso. El chico se estremeció.

-Soy… soy… ¡ah! No me acuerdo, mi señor. ¡No me acuerdo! –Su juguete se estremeció en sollozos. Sabía que pronto, sería castigado por olvidar.

En las manos de Ramsay, nadie duraba mucho, eso lo sabía cualquiera. ¿pero qué más daba? A él le gustaba jugar.


	47. Roose Bolton: Emociones

-Jaime Lannister os envía recuerdos –Susurró. Habría agregado majestad al final de la frase, a fin de sonar irónico y burlón, pero Roose Bolton carecía de motivos para humillar más al crío.

No fue su casa la gravemente insultada, ni sus hijas ofendidas con el rechazo. Si lo mirábamos con el estricto sentido de la lógica, el señor de Fuerte Terror no tenía motivos para querer ver muerto al joven lobo. ¿Por qué, entonces, lo hizo? un misterio para todo el mundo, incluso para Lord Tywin Lannister que creía tener controlado todo lo que acaeciera en los siete reinos. Pero Roose, sabía bien lo que hacía.

Blandió su espada con la gracia de quien está acostumbrado a hacerlo, con los ojos incoloros clavados en los azul oscuro del niño, y entonces clavó la punta con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de quien se hacía llamar rey en el norte. Cualquiera habría creído que la acción fue seguida por un ramalazo de euforia y adrenalina; pero Bolton no sentía nada de eso. Más bien, tan solo indiferencia.

Había luchado por él, había ganado y perdido por él, también alzó su estandarte; pero nadie podría pedirle que muriera por una causa perdida. Desde la caída de Invernalia o quizá mucho antes, Roose Bolton sabía que debía traicionar. Y lo hizo. lo hizo.

Los lamentos de Lady Stark sacudieron a todo el mundo, su risa histérica llenó el salón como el heraldo de la muerte fría. Todos se estremecieron, incluso Walder Frey; pero Roose no sentía. Se encogió de hombros, limpió su espada ensangrentada en la capa rosa ribeteada de carmesí.

-Terminemos con esto –Dijo. Y los hijos de Frey, le obedecieron, segando así la vida de Catelyn Stark.


	48. Jeyne Poole: Príncipe

Estaba roto.

-No puedo –Dijo el criado, sumiso, bajando la mirada. –Lady Arya. Mi señora. No puedo ayudaros.

Era sucio.

-¡Hediondo, Hediondo! –Suplicó el muchacho de piel ajada, revolcándose en el piso, manchando todo con sus harapos malolientes. –Hediondo, que rima con… con… redondo, sí.

Sin embargo, Jeyne Poole no podía confiar en otra persona. Sus esperanzas no estaban puestas en el despojo humano que veía ante sus ojos, con menos dedos en las manos y una boca horrenda de dientes astillados. Ella confiaba en el joven que una vez fue. Sonriente y dorado, él solía obsequiarla con miradas pícaras como siempre. La niña suspiraba en silencio; su amiga Sansa, sabía que un tiempo estuvo enamorada de él, y solía acompañarla a mirarlo cada vez que entrenaba con el arco, deporte en el que era tan asombrosamente diestro.

Lo recordaba así, con su pelo salvaje y oscuro y ese valor temerario. Solo necesitaba una pizca de eso para salir de las manos destructoras de Lord Ramsay. Había pensado ver Invernalia, el lugar en el que nació, como el castillo de ensueño de su infancia; en su lugar vio ruina, destrucción... todo tan falso como su identidad.

-Lady Arya –Dijo él con voz ronca. Acurrucada en las mantas, Jeyne Poole sintió el miedo clavándose en su ser. El día anterior, Lord Ramsay había dicho que tenía que intimar con uno de sus perros. Para algo has sido entrenada, puta, dijo. Pero aquella no era la voz de su esposo.

Levantó la frazada que la cubría. Allí, con los ojos marrones tan asustados como los de ella, Theon, no Hediondo, junto con seis mujeres desconocidas, la miraban. Intuyó que la salvarían, que todo su tormento quedaría olvidado.

Por ello se levantó y le pidió al hombre que no la dejara. Estaba roto, sí; estaba sucio, también. Pero para Jeyne Poole, Theon siempre sería un príncipe. Su príncipe.


	49. Beric Dondarrion: Defensor del pueblo

Volvió a sentir el fuego en su interior, señal inequívoca de que había retornado a esa vida que no quería soltarlo. Su llama brillaba ahora, incesante.

-¿Eres tú, Thoros? –Preguntó el señor, con la boca llena de sangre y fuego. Sintió la mano cálida del sacerdote posándose en su hombro desnudo. La corriente de la vida se deslizaba ahora por sus venas muertas, impregnanndo sus músculos de movilidad. Respirar no le era importante, sin embargo tomó una bocanada de aire, llenándose de aquel regalo que R'hllor le había dado.

Su sacerdote asintió y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie con manos que eran suaves y solícitas al mismo tiempo. La preocupación se le notaba en el rostro arrugado y a pesar de que la herida en el ojo le seguía palpitando, Dondarrion sonrió. Lord Beric hubo sido arrogante, jactancioso, un señor como todos en su vida pasada, pero en el Vado del Titiritero, además de la muerte, había encontrado el camino a la bondad. Se encontró a sí mismo.

El señor de los cadáveres, le decían algunos. El señor del relámpago, murmuraban otros. Beric decía solo que era un guerrero, un hombre que la espada blandía y el escudo tomaba por lo que creía conveniente.

En eso no se parecía a los demás señores y caballeros, que luchaban por oro, riquezas y gloria. Lord Beric Dondarrion ansiaba únicamente la justicia. La Mano del rey le había encomendado apresar a Gregor Clegane. Así había comenzado la guerra, y así terminaría.

Lord Beric el defensor del pueblo, se plantó enfrente de su ejército. Una mezcla entre apicultores, herreros, zapateros, los más afectados por la guerra. Sonrió.

-eh aquí mi tropa –Pensó. –Por los que vale la pena volver a morir.


	50. Bronn: Negro

Bronn se apartó un mechón de cabello oscuro de los ojos también oscuros. A decir verdad, pensó, él al completo parecía teñido de negrura. Su vida pasada, sus actos, todo lo que concerniera a su persona no tenía un ápice siquiera de inocencia, de ternura o algún sentimiento a medias puro.

Recordó su primer asesinato. Tenía doce años en esa época, había matado a una anciana amante de los gatos por… por... ¿Por qué la había matado? Se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo. Recordaba perfectamente la casa, los horribles felinos que maullaban, asustados, también se acordaba de la sangre que sus manos tiñó, como prueba irrefutable de su delito. Teniendo todo esto en la memoria ¿Qué rayos importaba la causa?

Cuando el cuerpo de aquella vieja cayó pesadamente al suelo, Bronn descubrió que todas las pamplinas que había oído recitar a los pobres septones que se paseaban por la pobre aldea en que vivía no valían nada. A su víctima no vino la madre a salvarla, ni la protegió la doncella, ni siquiera el guerrero podía jactarse de darle fuerza a su brazo. Simplemente murió, a merced del más fuerte.

Bronn sonrió, descreído. No había dejado de ser el cazador desde ese día. Lady Stokeworth le dirigió una mirada estúpida, nublada por su poco entendimiento, mientras se llevaba a Tyrion al pecho; pues muy retrasada podía ser su mujercita, pero nunca se olvidaba del bastardo. Gracias a ese matrimonio tenía un castillo, el asentamiento que a la edad de doce años jamás pensó tener. ¿Qué más necesitaba un hombre de cabello y corazón negros?

..-..-..-..-..-

Nota de la autora: quiero agradecer a todos los que llegaron conmigo hasta el final de esta historia. como ya veis, hemos llegado a los cincuenta drabbles y con este último se acaba todo. estoy muy emocionada, de verdad. Comencé con ella el martes 30 de octubre, casi dos meses no es poca cosa.

Un agradecimiento especial a Aredian Baratheon y a Queensansa por sus comentarios, en especial a la primera, pues me leyó desde el principio. Gracias, chicas.

Espero que me sigáis en el próximo desafío que tomaré. Otra serie de Drabbles, esta vez concernientes a un solo personaje… Viserys Targaryen.

¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
